yumenikkifandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Mars-san
My theory about this chracter is: As you surely know, to get to Mars-san place you must sleep three times in three different beds. We're gonna think of each bed as one different depth level of Madotsuki's subconscious. As you might know, the level subconscious of the mind is that level where we "save" the different meanings that the things can recall to us (For example, blood could mean death or disease to Western people), and that influences in, for example, our dreams. Normally, these meanings are transmitted by the society which is around us. Well, if we think of each bed as a different level of Madotsuki's subconscious, you will agree with me that we literally are going four levels down. So we are getting into a very, VERY deep part of Madotsuki's dream, and mind. When we arrive to Mars, you can think we can't go deeper. But you're wrong. We can access to the Mars core to arrive Mars-san place.? Then, the idea is simple. We are in the deepest dream we can reach, and that's why this level isn't a dream, or, at least, in my opinion, it doesn't work as a dream. It's a "message". Mars-san is just the personification of Madotsuki's troubles. Don't worry. You'll understand soon. Think of it: Mars-san is alone in a very remote area, (Madotsuki too); Mars-san is crying, (When you're awake in real world, if you sit down anywhere and let Madotsuki still in this way for a few seconds, she tilts her head as if she were crying); and the most important thing, Mars-san has survived to an accident and it seems that he needs help, (This could be the cause because of Madotsuki is an Hikkikomori: an accident, or just she has lost too many friends or family, or she was raped and no one has helped her to be fine again... Here you can apply the theory that you want to believe). So we get that Mars-san is simply the bad mood that Madotsuki has, because of that accident I have mentioned. Also, if we think of beds (and the Mars core) as different levels of Madotsuki's subconscious we get this: 1st level: Madotsuki's Real Bed -> Examples of locations that can be found in this level: Nexus, Number World, Graffitti World, etc.? 2nd level: Madotsuki's Dream Beds -> Example of locations that can be found in this level: The hands staicase, Seccom-Masada Spaceship, etc. 3rd level: Seccom Masada Spaceship Bed -> Example of locations that can be found in this level: Mars. 4th level: Mars-san place -> The location that can be found in this level -> Mars-san place. Yes, the deepest level is also the only map of the level. So, it's a dream and a dream world itself, but it doesn't work as a normal dream in my opinion. Some of you might be thinking that when you pass through a door in a regular dream (example: Nexus -> Number World), is to go deeper in dream too. But, from my point of view, I think a door is a portal which are connecting two places whose level is the same. When you sleep in this beds you're literally "falling" asleep, and when you go downstairs, you're literally descending. That's actually go deeper in dreams. Well, this is my theory. Yeah, it's so big to read it whole. Sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed and agree with me. If not, I would be glad to read your proposes. Be happy :)